Moeru
Moeru is a clanless shinobi who was born outside of the village. His parents were travelers and acrobatic entertainers and traveled with a small caravan. They traveled everywhere performing risky tricks for coins as it was their way of living. Background Information A family of acrobats and the only child, moeru receives a lot of attention. His father Isua and his mother Naiti both loved their son and tried to include him in their act. Known as "swingers" they would throw one another onto platforms until they reached the top. The trick to this was that they would have to sometimes throw themselves onto a platform directly overhead. While Isua and Naiti were both slender and flexible, Isua always said the key ingredient to their family's success was trust. When Moeru was born, his parents wanted him to be included in their act so they would start by bringing him to their practice as a baby. Eventualy , Moeru became interested enough to want to join. When moeru was five, he was included in his first act in which the parents would throw him between each other. The stage was set with mutiple platformforms leading upward with spacing of over 10 feet apart and 6 feet above each other. It was all over a large pool of water. They were skeptical that moeru would trust them enough since during practice he would cling to either one of his parents which completely messed up their routine. However,the night of the act moeru proved that they could rely on them as well as Moeru trust his parents to not let him fall. Since that night which sparked their first success, Moeru became included in many more acts as his love for his parents and trust in them grew. Personality & Behavior Moeru has a very laid back attitude and is one of the friendliest people you would ever meet. Due to the fact he is an entertainer, he will have no problem trying to strike up a conversation simply because he wants someone to speak to. His manners however isn't the best as he also has little to no filter being he is usually surrounded by older people who curse as well. Moeru laid-back characteristic makes him behave as if the world will follow his lead and take care of itself. Lastly, he tends to be rather messy in all aspects. Appearance Moeru has very pale skin as white a ivory. His hair color is dark with a greenish hue. It's length is reaches the upper back often kept messy or tied in a pony tail. He also posses high cheek bones giving his face a slender look. His eyes are most peculiar as they are green with a slitted pupils making it look exactly like a snakes eyes. Around his eyes are yellow markings and Moeru's nose is very straight. Moeru's posses extremely long fangs as well just like his parents. When he is not performing, he wears a simple shirt with a T-shaped collar and fore-arm length sleeves. He likes wear teal colored tops but may also be wearing yellow or red from time to time. He also wears a kimono with black rope tied around his waist. He manily wears sandals with bandages wrapped around his ankles too. His performance outfit however is a full body suit that is green and is embroided with gold to give it the appearance of scales. Combined with his physical appearance and his hair in a pony tail, he looks like a walking snake. Abilities Summoning- Moeru took it upon himself to journey to '''Ryūchi Cave '''in order to sign a contract with Naga, a large Cobra with distinct Tomoes on the underside of Her hood flare. Naga can use fire style techniques as well. Chakra Control- Moeru uses his chakra in order to enhance his weapons Databook Library Spars/battles * No Mercy * Taiki vs. Moeru * Moeru versus Taiki, Rematch Casual * sad truth * with an Old Friend Storyline Missions Training * the Jaws of Ryūchi Cave * Constricting situation * http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1311/A slick move] * new Journey to self discovery * new Journey to self discovery(2) * new Journey to self discovery(3) * a sweat, Moeru and Kidame * and puff * is easy * night, training session * so many * illusion * Retribution for team 3 * This is a Breeze * healing touch * focus * times Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup